Damnation!
by SemiReligiousNutcase
Summary: What happens when you introduce a son of Sparda to the supernatural world? OP Issei ; Issei is Vergil. Manipulative n-perverted! Issei,OP!Issei. One-sided Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The only thing he could see was darkness. Complete and utter darkness.

"This …is annoying."

One moment he was charging against Mundus in the Netherworld and the next thing he knew he was here. He could remember fragments of memories between now and then. Such as fighting in a blue armor against his brother on a dark island. Mallet Island.

'Must be that plebeian that calls himself the 'King of Hell's doing. I will make his end drawn out and painful. It is the least can do after controlling me and pitting me against my brother. But first I must get out of this damnable place.'

In a distance a sliver of light could be seen."Ah, my light of salvation", he said in a sardonic voice.

Walking to the light, he could make out the form of a glowing orb. Upon grasping the orb, the man was suddenly blinded with a bright flash of light.

* * *

 **Somewhere Else**

"Congratulations, Mrs. Hyoudou it's a boy," said the doctor the newborn's mother.

"Look, dear! He has his father's hair," exclaimed the father with a teary smile.

The mother looked tired and breathless but somehow managed a small smile. The newborn's father had tears in his eyes as he looked upon his child.

Unknown to the happy couple, the only thing the child's mind was something very different.

"DAMNATION!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Servitude**

'I want you to become my servant."

"Excuse me?" came the blank reply.

"You heard me. I want you to join my peerage and become a devil. Your power will be of great use to me."

"And what will I get in exchange?"

"Ano….immortality?"

"I have no need for immortality. Anything else?"

"Eternal youth?'

"Unnecessary."

"Power! You must want power, right?"

"I will attain power on my own."

"So, what do you want then?" said the crimson haired princess, Rias Gremory, in a low seductive voice.

"That which you do not have and that which you cannot give," saying this I left the Occult Research Club room. Left in my wake was a giggling brunette, a baffled blonde, a white haired child with an emotionless face and a red haired club president trying to impersonate a very ripe tomato.

I, Issei Hyoudou, am an average student of Kuoh Academy, a previously all females school.

At 17 years of age I am the true epitome of Average.

Born to your typical own to earth, average Japanese couple.

Average brown eyes with slightly unaverage white streaked brown hair.

But deep down I bear a secret that only I know. I am not Issei Hyoudou. My name is Vergil, eldest of the two sons of Sparda. So I am borne of a demon father?

No, not quite so. You see, my parents are human and so am I...well my body is. My soul, however, is demonic in nature.

How you may ask?

Simple, I was born as Vergil son of Sparda and Eve, an Umbran witch. Meaning I was a hybrid of sorts. My soul, through actions not my own, had been cast from body. This _**should**_ have resulted in my death. Notice the 'should'. I am still alive because my soul had found a new body to inhabit. The body of one Issei Hyoudou.

Issei Hyoudou was to be stillborn, but due to my soul finding a new 'home' he was alive. My parents, however, do not know of this and it shall stay this way if I have anything to say about it. They wanted a child of their own for a long time and I will be damned if they don't have it. Having very few memories of my own family, I am going to cherish my time with my family to the limit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Backlog**

A little back story at this point would be appreciated I guess. I,Issei Hyoudou, am just another average teenager.

Yeah, right!

I am a half-demon rebound from another universe who killed for power and not to mention tried to destroy the universe for power. Try telling that to the parents when you're eight years old. And on top of that I have no idea where Yamato is.

…

Ahem, I think that's enough ranting as it is.

So, here I am. Wandering or better yet coasting though the life of an average teenager (that I have already lived) and trying to get through it without making a scene.

At least that's what I wanted, not what I got.

Half an existence away and demons still exist. That's right folks ,we have demons or, as they would want to be known 'Devils'. Shocking right(*cue sarcasm please).

And they ask why the angst and the lack of propriety.

Still life is good.

On with the program.

Who does this chick think she is? "Be my servant." It's like a dialog taken from a trashy harem novel or something.

I knew Kuoh would be a mistake. Should have argued more with mom and I could've gone to Tokyo Academy, no pesky _High-Class Devils_ there!

But, she had to bring it up during the finals of the national Kendo competition.

I was just nodding my head along and thinking of my possible opportunities and the Kuoh bomb which went by undetected.

Now, here I am being questioned by a crazy chick "Hey, be my servant,Yeah?"

Anyway, the trip to Kuoh resulted from my father's transfer to the new branch of his office and my mother was originally from Kuoh. So, voilà!

Kuoh Academy even gave me a scholarship provided I join or tutor, scratch that, coach their Female Kendo Team.(It was an all girls school, now a Co-ed. Trust me none of the guys are here for study,but it had a good name and a cool Kendo dojo!)So, jump on that bandwagon, son!

The girls are always suspicious of any male with the exception of one Yuuto Kiba,the so-called _Prince of Kuoh_ and after my admission as I came to know a demon.

Maybe not, probably a devil. That type of demonic energy doesn't seep from lesser demons. And from my estimation there are about another 20 of these devils here. Two of them are quite strong too!

Rias Gremory and Souna Shitori are their names. The first is the president of the ORC ,the Occult Research Club and the second is the school council president. Or, in the Underworld Rias Gremory, heir of House Gremory and Sona Sitri,heir of House Sitri and also siblings to Maou Lucifer and Leviathan respectively.

My homeroom was of class 2-1, second year class 1.

I walked into the class expecting to be average, not quite what I found. In the class of 30 students there were only eight other boys and the rest of them were girls.

After entering and introducing myself to the class, the bell for recess rang. Two boys approached me one bald-headed and the other bespectacled, said their names were Matsuda and Motohama. After telling them my name they asked me my preference of the female body-part. That's right folks, right next o the girls they were asking me if I liked chest or waist(Not exactly, but you get the idea, right?)

What came afterwards was an hour long quarrel between the two about lolis and MILFs and all things perverted. The girls in the class were making disgusted sounds and were throwing death glares at the duo.

Later, I came to know from the other guys that these two are the _"Perverted Duo"_ of the school. The rest of the day was pretty normal and the Kendo club didn't have any practice after the school today, so I was home free.

On my way back from school, I found that a white haired junior class-men, who was also a devil I might add, was discreetly and I mean **very** discreetly following me. Jumping from tree to tree , ninja stuff(?). So ,I kept it casual and headed straight to the red light district. Yep, red light! No,get your mind out of the gutter! I went for the first love hotel I found and went inside . Looking back I found that the stalker wasn't around probably embarrassed. Went straight to the stairs , to the roof and jumped to the next buildings roof and so on until I'm out of the red light district and on my way home.

Thus ended my day out in the wild jungle of concrete and steel .

So begins my journey in the tumultuous waters of the home shore!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :Acknowledgement**

The next day, school was a bit different. I went up and arrived earlier than yesterday. On my way to the entrance I noticed the two third year devils looking at me and talking about something. I could make out 'potential','servant',and peerage.

What do you know I am joining a peerage or whatever these perverts are calling their harems these days. And under no circumstances are they going to have control of me. If anyone is going to be holding my leash, then it's going to be me and nobody not even god can stop me from keeping it that way.

School was as usual with the perverts yelling, the girls glaring the guys drooling all over the mentioned girls,but unlike yesterday today I had Kendo after class.

The girls in the club were pretty much all from second year and a couple from third year. Because of that I knew pretty much all of them from class. The captain of the team is Murayama a girl with long brown hair and the vice-captain is her fiend the pink haired Katase. Both were quite good with the _shinai,_ but in a real competitive match they are screwed. The perverted duo had good knowledge of how hard they hit and what their body measures are which was unwanted and unneeded. Anyhow the rest were pretty much the same case.

After introduction and going through some drills to get a feel of their skill, we packed up and promised to meet up and discuss strategies and draw up a training I was coming out of the club dojo, it was already 5.30 . on the way to the gates , a girl approached me.

She had black hair and purple eyes. Judging by the uniform, she goes to another school. She asked me right of the bat,"Hello ,my name is Amano Yuuma. Will you go out with me ?"

Wha..!The nerve of this bitch! Who do think I am ? A hormonal teenager?A cute smile and mild compulsion may work on humans but not me, fallen angel!

"I am Issei Hyoudou,of course I will." Pouring all the charm I can, I gave out one of those _Yuuto Kiba "The Prince" smiles._ Let's see how you like it.

She seemed to have been set back. Her smile dimmed a bit and she nervously stammered out a possible date and time for our first (and on her mind possibly last) _date._

Biding goodbye, I went straight for home. It seems the devil's stalker was not following me today. Most probably reporting to the top dog.

 **[Somewhere Else]**

"Buchou?"

"Yes, Koneko?"

"Everything is going according to plan , the fallen have made their move."

"Ufufufu! Now all we have to do is wait and see."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long delay. I am truly sorry for this but I am going to rewrite the whole story. Sorry for giving you false hope but this iteration of the story has been stale and needs some polish. Hopefully you will like the new one. I will upload it on this Tuesday.


End file.
